


Immediate Attraction

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: They were Knights from different Kingdoms, but they still found each other.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Immediate Attraction

The valley was scattered with bleeding bodies.

The ground was muddy, even though it hadn’t rained in days.

Mika Häkkinen took in the sight of the hundreds of fallen knights, Silver and Red, as he rode his white stallion through the battlefield. He had seen battlefields, before King Dennis made him a personal guard. His last had been years ago, before the war with King Di Montezemolo started.

It wasn’t likely that there were any survivors whatsoever.

The Knight sighed. There were many bodies to identify and bury. He and his team had to get to work.

They didn’t have any coffins, so the burial happened with shrouds covering the bodies.

While walking through the field of bodies to identify fallen Silver soldiers, Mika noticed that one of the Red Knights was still moving.

The man was somehow still breathing and was trying to crawl somewhere.

The palace guard jumped down from his horse and knelt down. “You’re only making your injuries worse. Let me take care of you.” as he reached out his hands to lay the Knight flat, his wrist was grabbed.

For a supposedly dying man, that grip was pretty hard.

“Why should I trust you?” the Red Knight’s voice was hoarse, but his breathing didn’t seem erratic.

“Because I know what honor is.” Mika stated. “I don’t kill unless someone’s standing and fighting, or in such a condition that death is inevitable.”

The grip became less. “I still don’t trust you.” the helmeted Knight stated.

“Understandable, seeing as you went to battle against some of my brothers last night.” the platinum blonde said, pushing the injured man down and removing his helmet.

Beneath that iron helmet, the face of a young man with stunning blue eyes, wet dirty blonde hair and a nose that was a bit too long for his face.

The Silver Knight pinched his nose to get a grip on himself before tearing up his own cape and putting them over the bleeding wounds. He stole a few glances at the man he was patching up. He couldn’t deny that this Knight was somewhat attractive. “Once you’ve had a bath and your wounds are cleaned, we’ll have to redress your injuries.”

“Thanks. I guess.” the other man sighed, closing his eyes for a bit. “What will happen to me now?”

“I do not know.” Mika replied. “I have never witnessed a capture, nor do I know much about my King’s protocols. Perhaps the senior guard would know.”

“You’re young for a guard.” the dirty blonde stated. “In Scuderia guards are always rather old.”

“Do you think you can stand up?” the platinum blonde asked.

“I’ll try.” and the Red Knight gripped his rival Knight’s wrists as strong as he could while commanding his legs into movement. He slowly rose onto his knees first, definitely experiencing muscle ache and some stinging, before standing up on his feet.

Mika noticed that the man was around his height, but far skinnier while soldiers from Scuderia were often the bulkiest men in the world. It raised his eyebrow but didn’t think much of it again and took the soldier to base camp.

There, his fellow guards were snarling at the Red Knight.

It is that the man was injured, or a brawl would’ve broken out.

* * *

Michael didn’t feel comfortable being around so many Alphas.

He wore armor just like any other Knight, but unlike every other Knight, he wasn’t an Alpha. He was an Omega. He was defying the social rules of every existing kingdom in the Realm. And he knew that the second one of those Alphas got a whiff of his actual scent, he could be forced to bond with one of them.

He had escaped a previous forced bond, but it was unlikely that he could pull a similar trick again. Yet this time, he’d be stranded in a strange kingdom with so many different rules. He didn’t even know what type of King Ron Dennis was.

The Red Knight sunk into the filled-up bathtub as the water rinsed his body of the bloody mud he’d been laying in unconscious all throughout the night. Now he thought of it, maybe the Knight who had tended to his wounds previously would make a suitable Mate.

The Silver Knight was a palace guard, not truly active in battle but probably a seriously skilled swordsman since he was chosen by his King so early on in life. He’d acted honorable so far by treating him like a human being and not as a slave. Seeing as there was huge uncertainty regarding his future that would have to be decided by King Dennis, the Omega saw the Knight as a much better option. It would still be a jail in some regard, but he wouldn’t have the worst diet and sleeping arrangement.

Michael closed his eyes and deliberately started to produce Omega hormones, letting his true scent seep through his skin to attract an Alpha. It was the beginning of a faux Heat, which could only be fully triggered if an Alpha bit his gland.

“I think I may have found something in your size, but I don’t know-” the palace guard entered the tent where the tub was as he spoke but stopped in his tracks as he was slapped in the face by a strong Omega scent and he dropped the clothes he was holding.

The Red Knight slowly lifted himself from the water, making the scent even stronger. He kept looking at the platinum blonde man, seeing whether he showed any reaction to his scent.

The Alpha’s nostrils were flaring, but there was no obvious reaction.

“You… are an Omega?” he blinked in confusion.

“Surprised?” at least the Omega could say that he was surprised that the Knight was still so clear-headed. Any other Alpha would’ve decked him straight away and were probably already fucking him.

“I guess you can call me surprised.” the Silver Knight walked closer and pushed his nose to the rival Knight’s neck, which Michael offered immediately in submission.

Now he was in faux Heat, he could smell the other man’s virility far better than he could before. He didn’t even know it was possible to feel an immediate connection to someone.

Then, he was picked up and thrown over the Silver Knight’s shoulder and dragged across the camp to another tent, where the Knight had his sleeping place. He was thrown on the ‘bed’ while the Alpha of his choosing was undressing himself. He made sure to behave submissively while in the pre-faux Heat. His Omega instincts would take over once his gland was bitten.

The platinum blonde was soon on him, and ready for that sex marathon that would follow after Mating.

* * *

Mika woke up. He was pretty damn dizzy, and his memory was foggy.

At least he could still remember the sequence of events that lead to the moment.

His new Mate was sleeping on his chest, looking anything but threatening. But he knew that this man had to be a fighter, otherwise he wouldn’t have been the lone survivor of a battle between hundreds of Alphas.

He wasn’t quite able yet to come up with something that would actually explain what he was suddenly doing with a Mate while it was known to his King and his fellow guards that he wasn’t actively searching for a Mate.

Well, this Omega _had_ randomly landed in his life and there were unforeseen circumstances involved.

But even the truth would sound too crazy to be true.

The Knight caressed his new Mate, hoping he hadn’t bruised the man too much.

Under his touch, the Knight from Scuderia started purring and opened those stunning eyes of his.

“Good morning sweetheart.” the palace guard said, kissing the skinnier man’s forehead. “Slept well?”

“You’re a comfy pillow.” the dirty blonde murmured.

Mika smiled. “Good to know.”

Then, a comfortable silence settled between the pair of new Mates.

“Did social rules in Scuderia suddenly change?” the platinum blonde asked.

The Red Knight shook his head. “I just… deviated my way out of a forced bonding.”

“Forced bonding?! That’s still practiced?!”

The Omega blinked. “It is not practiced here?”

The Silver Knight shook his head. “King Dennis’s predecessor’s predecessor abolished it. King Bruce was a man of all people, including Omegas. He didn’t want it to take place on his lands.” he took a deep breath. “But you said you deviated your way out of it, how?”

The dirty blonde bit his lip. “I may have played a little dirty. I convinced my Mate-to-be to let me search for work first, then I went to Scuderia’s court and I uhm… seduced the King. Maybe I went a bit overboard there. But yeah… I promised him I’d give him a child, something he desperately wants, if I returned from this battlefield. I actually expected to die last night, you know.”

Mika wrapped his arms around his new Mate. “You won’t have to promise me anything.”

“Not even for sword fighting lessons?”

The platinum blonde shook his head. “I’m not desperate for a child or anything, nor do I have an obligation to my family to procreate. If you want to be childless, we’ll remain childless.”

The Omega put his head on the strong chest, purring with happiness. He’d caught a man who considered _his_ needs and wants, not just his own. He was happy.

* * *

McLaren Castle was like one from the legends.

It was pretty heavily fortified with multiple ditches surrounding the stone structure. Its towers stood proud and the outside walls that were covered in white limestone, and it was quite nearly blinding.

All Knights wore silver-white capes, and their armor shone bright in the sun.

“I’ll bring you to my rooms straight after talking to the King, so you can familiarize yourself there.”

During the trip to the castle, Michael had found out his Alpha’s name was Mika and that he was one of the senior palace guards… and he was a cuddly type. “Of course, honey.” and he planted a kiss on his Alpha’s cheek.

The group of guards rode their horses over the wooden bridge into the city.

The people in the city didn’t even actually look at the guards riding in, they just made sure to get out of their way as the group made their way to the King’s residence, the palace.

The King, who had a somber look on his face, was waiting there flanked by two guards. “It was a useless battle, wasn’t it?”

“All soldiers were identified and buried.” Mika spoke. “My men will inform their families.”

“Of course. I will speak with you afterwards.” and the King walked back into the palace.

The platinum blonde dismounted and held out his hand to help his Mate.

Once the former soldier from Scuderia was off of the horse, the white stallion was taken by a stable boy to the Royal stables.

“This way.” and the Alpha led his new Mate towards his chambers.

The Knight’s chambers were pretty spacious. There was quite some light coming in, there was a bathtub too, a large 4 poster bed and a big closet.

“I will get some maids bring you more suitable clothing.” Mika said, kissing the Omega’s forehead. “I won’t be back until late today. There are too many families we have to inform.”

“I understand. I’ll wait for you here.” and Michael kissed his Mate goodbye.


End file.
